Break Your Little Heart
by Cities In Dust
Summary: Eleanor was coming from a place in her life that wasn't the most healthy. She didn't know she was going to be dorming at Spenser untill she stepped on the property. Making friends with Sarah, she meets the Son. A certain someone takes a liking to her.
1. Unexpected Places

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all, but my character Ellie. And a few other people you might not recognize. I like to write when I get bored or have the sudden urge. This is my first Covenant fiction. I think I pegged the characters correct. Tyler might be a little off to some but I don't think so. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is very well loved. Or comments in general.

Chapter One – Unexpected Places

_Spenser Academy is all I've been hearing about for the past 6 months, I wanted it to stop. My mother gushing about the beautiful looks of the place while my father talked about the educational opportunities. _

"_Massachusetts here we come." My mother said happily as we left that Friday morning._

_I hated how my mother tried to act all Mrs. Cleaver since her A.A meetings. I will say that I'm glad she stopped drinking but I can't stand the act of housewife innocents. I didn't like leaving all my friends behind, my old school, the small brick house with the Moss Rose and Moon vines planted across the landscape. My mother had become accustomed to gardening since she and my father decided that it wasn't best for her to go off to work for a while._

"_Excited about the start of school Monday?" My father asked._

_I could have jumped out the car door then and there just to get away. "I think that's the 400th time you asked that since yesterday."_

_He let out a small chuckle. "Just making sure you're not torn apart" He replied as he turned his attention to my mother who gave a smile._

_The drive from Maryland was going to be long and boring, with horrible weather. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver didn't seem to mind._

I gazed up at Spenser Academy with a look of surprise on my face. I had just realized that I would not only be going to school here, but I'd be rooming here also. I glanced at my parents talking to the head of the academy with so much joy it disgusted me. I was beginning to realize that maybe they were actually happy to see me go, to get a break. I guess I couldn't blame them after this past year. Getting in trouble left and right, hooking up with the wrong crowd, something had to be done they said. I figured I'd just take my fate instead of complaining which would get me nowhere.

"Well, Eleanor…would you be ready to be shown to your room?" The dean asked me with a smile.

I gave a slight smile and a nod of my head.

After saying good-bye to my parents I flung my bag over my shoulder, picked up my suitcases, and followed the man to my room. As I walked I was getting stares from other students which I thought was odd. Schools got new students all the time…at least regular schools do.

"You'll have to excuse some of your fellow scholars Miss. Ryland. We don't get new students on the regular and I'd say you're the first in a while." The dean said before stopping at a large door. "This would be your room; your roommate should be here soon. If you have any questions my office is on the first floor of the main building."

"Thank you Sir." I said with a smile before opening the door and going inside.

The room wasn't tiny but it wasn't large either. If I wanted any privacy I think I'd have to leave and find somewhere else. I begun to unpack my things and get everything organized, I decided I was going to make the best out of this. Though I wasn't too thrilled to be here I wasn't going to walk around depressed.

"Hey! I'm Valerie." I heard a girl's voice say following a loud bang of the door.

"Hi. Eleanor, but call me Ellie." I answered without the enthusiasm.

She smiled and started putting her bags down. "I was wondering who my new roommate was, the last one was a nightmare. She got expelled."

"Did she? For what?" I asked curious about how someone gets expelled from a boarding school.

Valerie shook her head. "She got caught way too many times coming back drunk, and they found drugs when they searched her side of the room." Valerie chuckled. "I'm not going to say I'm not glad though because she was a mean person. She was always after my boyfriend too."

_Hmm. same sort of stuff someone could get expelled for in public schools._

"I hate girls like that." I agreed as I put the last bit of clothing away.

I sat down on my bed and started to take out some pictures of friends and hung them up over my desk.

It was pitch dark out around midnight and Valerie was sound asleep, I was bored. I decided to walk outside and sit in the small gazebo that I had spotted on my way in. It was unpainted wood and just a few yards from the main entrance. It was misty out and drizzling slightly, I liked the silence.

It was so silent I could almost feel it.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Ellieeeeeeee. I miss you already."

"I miss you too Ava, glorious Spenser Academy isn't just any school. It's a boarding school."

"What!? You're living at school? That's gotta fuckin' suck!"

"Eh, too early to tell. So how's Travis?"

"I don't know Ell. I know he's going to miss you though, but you're gone and everything..."

"I know."

"Don't get sad! I hate it when you're sad."

"You're a trip Ava, I have to go. I hear someone and I should be heading in anyhow."

_I wanted to stay out here longer, just not on the phone._

"Alright, keep in touch."

"I will and you do the same."

I looked around and spotted four guys walking crossed the large lawn. The all seemed to be intoxicated. I smiled slightly as I thought about the past summer.

"Hey!" I heard one of the boys call as he walked over to where I was sitting.

Once he got close enough to see me he spoke again. "You're the new girl?"

"Yea I am." I answered with a blank stare.

"What's your name?" He asked getting a bit closer.

"Ellie and yours?" I asked standing up.

"I don't think that's cause for concern." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, C'mon Reid." I heard one of the other boys call from behind.

"Shut-up baby boy." The guy who was staring at me yelled before turning back to me. "I could take you on a tour, it ends in my bed." He got a few inches closer; alcohol smell filled the air around him. A smirk playing on his lips.

It was silent for what seemed like forever.

"Reid." Someone broke the silence in a warning tone that made Reid's face go from smartass to frustrated.

"I have to go." I said quickly before making my way back to the entrance.

I heard some laughter behind me.

When I hit my bed I was almost asleep immediately. Almost


	2. Crowded Room

Chapter Two- Crowded Room

The light of the sun shining thru my window stirred me awake. It was Monday and classes were about to start in an hour. As I got out of bed I remembered the boys I had seen last night. I'm guessing the one who was called Reid was the arrogant of the group. I didn't mind it since a lot of my guy friends back home were like that.

_Back home…_

I grabbed my towels and headed down the hall to the showers. I wasn't used to having to use public showers. I wasn't embarrassed because my seventeen year old body wasn't bad, but the thought was still strange.

After I was done in the showers I headed back to my room to get ready. I was glad about the uniforms. I wouldn't have to waste thirty minutes trying to find something to wear every morning. I sat at my desk looking into a small mirror, messing with my dark brown curls. I then quickly applied a light layer of makeup on my face. I was slightly tan so I used a lot of natural colors. The purple mixed with gold seemed to bring out something in my boring brown eyes, yet I only used it once in a while.

"What is your first class?" Valerie asked me as she changed into her uniform.

"English with Professor Carr, you?" I answered following suit.

"And me, we have the same first period." She said with a smile.

"Good, better then getting lost my first day."

When we both were done getting ready we started our way out of the dormer and toward the building our class was scheduled in. Valerie was pointing out people as we went, telling me things about each person.

"There they are!" She said excitedly but in a whisper. "Aren't they all so gorgeous?" She asked me.

I looked over to where she was pointing and saw the four boys I had seen last night. I decided not to tell her about my encounter with the blonde. She started going on and on about some legend.

"They call them The Sons of Ipswich." She ended still dreamy eyed.

They glanced our way as we walked by and I was guessing she didn't finish her story quite enough. I moved my eyes to the ground so I didn't make contact with any of them and kept walking. When we reached the classroom I stopped dead in my tracks making other students walk around me.

"You look like a deer in headlights Ellie. What's wrong?" Valerie asked.

"This is a classroom?" I said surprised.

She just laughed and told me that we had to find the seat with our name on it. I did as she said and found my seat.

_Thank god I'm not in the front._

"Hi." I said softly as I took my seat next to a blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Sara." She introduced herself with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you Sara, I'm Ellie." I smiled back looking around the huge classroom.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Sara asked.

It took me a minute to answer the question. "It's awfully different from anything I've ever seen and incredibly large." I laughed.

She laughed too.

"I just hope I meet a few friends here at least." I added.

"Well, I felt the same way when I came here. We can go to Nicky's after school if you want? Meet some people." She offered as her way of welcoming me to the school.

"What is Nicky's?" I asked before making a decision.

"Just a local bar I go to with a few friends, eat, play games, music, sometimes a few drinks." She answered.

I thought about the local bar at home, the one that let in minors. I wasn't sure if I should go hanging around a bar crowd. I accepted none the less.

"Great, I'm in room 314 in the dormitories. Just come by around 5." Sara said before giving her attention to the teacher.

I glanced around the classroom observing my surroundings. It was still so hard to take in since it was a far cry from the things I've experienced in school. Sure I was smart but I had no idea my parents had this type of money, since I wasn't on scholarship.

Suddenly I got that feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned my head to my right and sure enough someone was looking right at me. He was one of those four, the smaller one. It wasn't a stare that made me uneasy; I couldn't even call it a stare. I moved my eyes away and noticed the boy with blonde hair staring intensely, but not at me. He was staring at the other boy that was his friend. I decided it was time to start paying attention to the teacher instead of these Sons.

___

The rest of the day went by fast enough for my liking. Nothing really happened except an over view of each class and what to expect. Valerie was in one other class of mine after English. Sara was in my third period also. I was alone in my others, but I was content enough.

As I made my way back to my dorm I could feel someone watching me again only this time I couldn't find anyone. I didn't know what Nicky's was like so I didn't know what to wear.

When I got back to the room Valeria was already there reading a book.

"So what are you up to tonight?" She asked me.

"Oh going to some bar with a girl I met." I answered boringly.

"Nicky's bar I suppose." She replied.

I nodded my head. "With a girl I met named Sara."

She sat up straight on her bed and looked at me with excited eyes. "You know who you'll be hanging around then right?" She questioned.

I gave her a look of confusion.

"The Son's of Ipswich! I can't believe it." Valerie said pulling up her long blonde hair.

"I guess it'd be nice to meet them" I assumed.

"Nice? It would be a dream come true." She squealed.

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "I think you're over dramatizing this a little bit."

She shrugged her shoulders before giving me a smile that said something like 'you have no clue'

I decided on a pair of dark jeans and a regular brown tank top, with gold stitching.

I left to go to Sara's dorm.


	3. The First Time We Ever Met

Chapter 3- The First Time We Ever Met

I met Sara's friend Kate before we left for the bar. They were both so pretty; no wonder they hung around with the "Sons". I felt so plain next to them.

"Nervous?" They asked as we reached the crowded bar.

"No way." I lied but I wasn't nervous for their reasons.

When we walked in the noise that was just a hum before was now full blast. I couldn't say that I wasn't happy to be in this kind of scene again. I scanned the place and saw some old biker men, older women, and regulars. There was a good amount of students from where I assumed went to the Academy.

"Look…there they are." Kate pointed out.

I shyly followed the two over to the foosball table where there was a loud game between guys going on.

"Hey ladies." Said the guy with the longer hair.

"Hey baby." Kate replied giving him a kiss.

"Guys, I want you to meet my new friend Ellie. Ellie, this is my boyfriend Caleb, this is Pogue, Reid, and Tyler." She motioned to each one as she named them.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled while I moved a small curl from my face.

"Even nicer to meet you." Reid said with what he thought was a seductive attitude.

"Yeah. Yeah." I replied.

The smell, the noise, the atmosphere was getting to me. It was reminding me of my friends back home. Looking at these "new" friends in front of me was making me miss them more.

"Spacing out huh?" A voice broke my trance.

I looked up to see the boy Tyler looking at me. The other boys were still playing foosball and the girls were cheering them on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said with a smile.

"No need to be sorry."He asked.

"I think I'm going to get something to eat." I stated.

"Fries?" he offered.

I smiled and nodded my head.

I made my way thru the crowds and found a table in the corner. I sat down and waited for this guy Tyler to come back with the fries. I felt bad letting him pay even though he offered, so I paid for my own fries. His smile was something I couldn't get over, it was incredibly gorgeous. The smile and the eyes added to his handsomeness. It only took a few minutes before he arrived back at the table.

"Thanks." I softly when he handed me my food.

He just smiled and nodded as a welcome. We sat there in silence for a while and I could tell that he was a shy person. That was okay for me though because it was relaxing. Better than having a guy making sexual comments to you for hours.

"How come your not over there playing foosball?" I broke the silence.

He shrugged. "Eh, I'm not in the mood today I guess. Reid is actually getting somewhat irritating."

I laughed. "How come?"

"He wants to play for money, when he is going to cheat anyhow." Tyler answered.

"Awe cheaters are no fun." I responded still eating my fries.

It was silent again for another ten minutes before the others came and joined us. It got somewhat rowdy then. With Reid's antics, Tyler following his lead, and the rest of us laughing. This was actually fun and that surprised me. Sarah started talking about her transfer last year and how her old school used to be. I actually thought the story was somewhat interesting.

"Hey Ellie, Why'd you transfer?" Kate asked which turned the attention toward me.

I thought about it for a second and glanced around at waiting faces. "Umm, truthfully I don't have an answer to that question." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I mean I really don't know why I'm here. I think it's a mixture of things really. My parents were having trouble and stuff. Nothing major." I answered with a laugh again.

They all seemed a little shocked but then got back to their conversations.

I heard a vibration against the wood table and I looked down.

_Incoming call – Travis_

I looked at it for a moment before picking it up in my hand and hitting the silence button. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now since I was trying to have fun. I looked back up to see Tyler smiling at me. I smiled back.

Sara, Kate, and I walked into the dormitories after our evening at Nicky's.

"So did you have fun?" Sara asked.

"Yea it was nice to meet people." I responded.

"It looked like Tyler took a liking to you." Kate added.

"I don't think so." I answered. "He was just being nice."

"I don't know about that, he may be the youngest and the quietest but I still think he took special interest." Kate countered.

"Eh, He is sweet I guess." I reacted.

Sara started to laugh. "Yea he is a good guy."

"Well ill talk to you guys tomorrow or something. I'm headed in."

"Alright bye!" They both said walking off.

I prepared myself for the questioning I was about to get from my roommate.


	4. Miss Sobriety

Chapter 4- Miss Sobriety

_Travis- I'm not waiting around for you to convince your parents to let you come back._

_Me- It's been what? 4 days since I left home?_

_Travis- 5._

_Me- You're already trying to move on?_

_Travis- I've been trying to move on._

_Me- Why didn't you just tell me that then instead of waiting till now?_

_Travis- I didn't want to hurt your feelings._

_Me- And you think just because I'm hours away it hurts me less?_

_Travis- I don't see you crying._

_Me- Selfish, that's all you are other than a coward._

_Travis- Just don't worry about me Ell, I'm sure there are so many guys there that have interest already. We would never work being far away. It's too hard. Too many temptations._

_Me- At least you waited a full five days to show me how immature you are._

_Travis- is it making you feel better? Calling me names? I have to go._

_Me - Really? Where? You don't go to school. _

…

_Me- You know what? I think I'm better off without you anyway because I have a new life. I can't have some drunken ex-boyfriend come in-between me and my future._

_Travis- And I can't have everything we had put a damper on my fun because of guilt. So I agree. Better off on this end also._

I turned off my cell phone and got out of bed. I headed to the shower before I made my way to class.

What a way to start a day.

Valerie walked with me to our first class but I didn't say much. I think it made her feel uncomfortable because she didn't want to ask what was wrong, but didn't want to say the wrong thing either. She made her way to her seat when we walked in; I attempted to make it to mine. Instead I tripped over something invisible on the floor, my books beside me on the ground.

_This just was not my day._

"I hate those invisible objects myself." I heard someone say as I was lifted from the ground.

It was Tyler Simms.

"Yeah, it doesn't help when you're already clumsy either." I joked with a small smile on my face.

I watched him pick up my books for me and I took them thankfully from his hands.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He nodded and sheepishly grinned before heading to his seat.

I felt something and I wasn't sure what.

I liked it, but didn't at the same time.

Sara and I exchanged a few words before the teacher began.

_Travis didn't go about doing what he did the right way. But I think he was right; there was no way it was going to work. I wanted different things now. I didn't want drugs, wasted nights I could never remember. The trouble, the cops, the hurt, and the pain I caused other people. The way I didn't care. The fights that shouldn't have happened. The way we made them happen no matter what. That was my past and will never be my future. I should have walked away from him the last time knowing that was the end. I shouldn't have convinced myself we were meant to be. Maybe it'd be different if I was that person. I'm not._

"Miss. Ryland Can you answer that?" The teacher asked.

I had no clue what the question was.

"Edward Fitzgerald" I answered so quick without the thought in my head. The word just blurted out with no intentions or knowledge on my part. My eyes went big.

"Very good." The teacher praised before returning to his lecture.

I looked to my right to see Tyler looking back at me with a smile.

_How the hell did I know that answer? I guess I should stop complaining and be thankful I didn't just embarrass myself._

After English I decided that Math class wasn't a need at this moment and I headed to the gazebo I had sat in my first night at Spenser.


	5. You Might Have Noticed

Chapter 5- You Might Have Noticed

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I was walking to my next class with Reid as I passed a window I glanced out. It was Ellie Ryland sitting by herself. History wasn't important so I turned around.

"Where you going?" Reid asked.

"Eh, not to History." I responded looking out of the window.

Reid followed my glance and shook his head.

"You're acting fuckin' weird." He stated.

"How so?" I said crossing my arms.

He started laughing. "Not as shy as everyone thinks then _Baby Boy_?"

"Just because I'm going to talk to her? That's damn stupid." I reacted.

Reid stepped closer to me looking me dead in the eye. "What is stupid is you missing a pop quiz because of some chick."

"What pop quiz?" I asked.

"The one that came from an idea that just _popped_ into our teachers head…unexpectedly." Reid said in such a tone that called for a comeback.

"Why would you do that you fuckin' asshole." My eyes flashed black. "I'm not worried about a quiz." I said as I turned my back and walked away.

I heard Reid laughing as I made my way to the steps.

I couldn't stand that guy sometimes but I got along with him more than my other brothers. Not that we weren't close, Reid and I were just closer. He wouldn't be too pleased with me when he found out there really was a quiz, but there's a letter on the teacher's desk from the office excusing me from class today. The quiz was also on the revolutionary war, something Reid hates for an unknown reason. I think it's just because he didn't pay attention when the topic came up. He'd fail for sure.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but this girl perplexed me. Something about her was captivating. I've never been so interested in a girl to the point id go out of my way to talk to her. It wasn't her beauty. Not saying she wasn't beautiful but it was something deeper than that.

I crossed the lawn from the side door so that she wouldn't see me coming. I don't know what I was going to say to her once I got there. I'm sure I'd think of something, but it had to be fast since I was closing in on the gazebo.

"Hey Tyler, class wasn't important to you either?" I heard her say before I even made my presence known. This took me by surprise, the brothers always told me I was the quietest when sneaking up on someone.

"No, guess not." Was all I could say. I was still trying to wrap my head around how she knew I was coming. "How'd you…"

"Know it was you?" She finished. "I was messing with my small compact mirror when you were walking up. I caught a glimpse of you in the reflection." She answered with a smile as I took a seat next to her.

"Oh." I let out a laugh.

She looked puzzled. "Oh! Tyler…you thought I had like special mind powers or something." She started laughing. "That stuff only exists on the big screen, and in books."

_Little does she know._

"You know if we get caught out here we'd be in major trouble. The authority figures here are pretty strict." I commented.

She just smiled. "I'm not one for authority figures."

"Then why don't we get out of here, take a drive or something." I offered.

She looked at me for a moment before looking at her cell phone. "Sure. Let's go."

_I wanted to ask who Travis was since she went a little strange when he called her at Nicky's. It wasn't any of my business and usually I could care less about anyone's business but my own, and my brothers. Like I said there was something about her._

"Well then let's go." I said as I stood up and motioned her to follow me.

We made our way to my pride and joy that was parked in the student parking lot. She was being quite and I didn't know how to break the silence. I opened the door to passenger seat and helped her inside before getting in the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you drive such a huge vehicle." She said randomly as we drove off the property.

I chuckled. "And why is that?"

"You just don't seem the type to drive a Hummer is all. Please don't take offence to that." She explained looking awkward.

"No offense taken, I wish Reid would buy his own car though. Stop using mine and making people think it's his." I shook my head.

"You look better driving it." Ellie said looking the opposite way at the yellow leaves falling from the trees.

"Thanks, you look good in the passenger seat." I guess I could flirt when I wanted too. Wasn't saying I was any good at it.

I could tell she was smiling though she didn't say anything.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. We can go anywhere you want, as long as I'm not cooped up in a class room." She answered rolling down her window. "Fall is my favorite season."

"Mine too." I stated.

**REID**

_I remembered that new girl from somewhere, sometime in my child hood. Ryland, Ryland, Ryland. It wouldn't ring a bell in my head but something was trying to break threw I could feel it. I think my mother once said something about a Ryland, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I saw her before, this Eleanor chick…in a picture or something. I'll figure this out. _


	6. About A Girl

_**Sorry about the short chapters. I have some big ideas for later chapters and I'm just trying to get the story moving. Thanks to all the readers and all the reviewers. **_

Chapter 6- About a Girl

"I know I saw you coming back to school in Tyler Simms Hummer. A Son of Ipswich! Spill your guts now Ellie." My roommate said as I walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes and threw myself on my bed. "Val, it's not that serious. All we did was take a drive down this road. We really hardly talked."

"But you still were hanging out with him. What road?" She asked.

"I forgot the name of it; actually I don't think I saw any street signs. But, it was really stunning. There was huge tress on each side of the road with all different colored leaves falling down you could literally smell autumn." I explained reminiscing of the beautiful place.

Her eyes were wide and then got soft. "I would give anything to be riding in such an awesome place with a Son."

"Yea, and every other girl at Spenser." I laughed. "I don't see the big deal." I added before pulling out my books and starting my homework.

I did have fun with Tyler even though we didn't learn too much about each other. We talked about more regular things. School, friends, fun, but we did exchange numbers before we went our separate ways.

I was in the middle of doing my Biology homework when I heard my phone beep on the nightstand. I looked at it and became somewhat nervous. Ever since this morning I have felt as though my phone was some sort of plague. Nothing good could come from it, I've been nervous to open it all day. Half tempted to turn it off. I reached slowly for it and opened it.

_Tyler: I pulled some strings. There's a note from the office excusing you from the classes you missed today. Have a good night._

I smiled as I read it, this boy was incredible. How could he get me excused without any trouble?

_Me: Thank you so much. You're the best._

_Tyler: So I've been told._

_Me: =]_

The rest of the week went by slowly. I started to sit with Sarah, Kate, and the others at lunch and actually started to feel like I had friends. Valerie and I did a lot of studying together and sometimes went and played games in the lounge. I guess it wasn't so bad having a roommate to talk to. I got a text message from one of my friend back home. It seemed as though Travis and Ava had something going on now. It surprised me that even the people you thought cared about you the most followed the simple saying "Out of sight, out of mind." I guess it hurt me but I was blocking it out. Because like I said before this is my new life.

I went to visit my parents Thursday night and the house was looking like someone had lived there for ages. Everything was lived in, and nothing was still packed away in boxes. There was new soil in the garden and around the tan cement walkway. My mother was doing her gardening and my father had transferred to a Law firm about thirty minutes from here. Everything seemed to be going good. And my mom was trying her hand in cooking too; she had me over for dinner that night. It wasn't the best. But for her first try it seemed better than most. I kissed them goodbye and headed back to the Academy.

The blond haired guy Reid seemed to be talking too me more. When he wasn't doing that he was staring. It looked like he wanted to know something but I couldn't tell you what he'd want to know about me that concerned him.

Tyler and me took a walk the other night and I learned that they called him baby boy and he was the youngest. I also noticed that his smile was the most handsome smile I've ever seen on a guy. Even Travis and I thought I had thought his was killer. Tyler was charming too, pleasing to be around. He seemed to put me at ease when I was around him. A vibe I didn't get much from people.

Sarah and Kate have been begging me to let them do my hair. Straighten it and then re curl it into a nice hair do. I didn't mind letting them do it but I loved my bouncy curls the way they were. I wasn't sure Barbie doll curls would look any better on me. I agreed to let them do it sometime soon.

The past two nights I've been having some weird dreams that I couldn't explain. Everything was black and white the only thing colored was the dark red hair of a girl named Kathleen. She was a student at Spenser Academy. She was upset about something when I saw her run out of the girl's bathroom, each time she looked at me strangely. Her eyes were almost evil eyes.


	7. Sick Little Games

Chapter 7- Sick Little Games

It was Friday and as I was told by Sarah in class, there was a party at the Dells tonight. I had never been there but from what I heard I was getting excited.

"Can we do your hair tonight?" Kate asked in a sweet voice.

I shook my head at the obsession but I agreed and headed to my dorm. I grabbed my towels and headed to the showers. I needed to get ready early since us girls were going out to eat first, and it was already six o'clock.

When I got to the shower I was the only one in there. It wasn't dark though since there was light still shinning threw the frosted windows. I turned on the shower and let the hot streams of water hit my body. I was glad it was a nice night out since it had been sort of rainy the past few days. I'd have to bring a sweater with me or something. So I didn't freeze to death later. I'd hate to freeze to death…it seemed to be a horrible way to die.

At that exact moment the shower turned from hot to excruciating cold ice. Like little frozen needles hitting my skin at top speed. I gasped and jumped out of the way of the water. Half out of breath from the shock I grabbed my towel and stepped out. Shivering as I made my way to the door. I heard a squeak of metal and the shower turned off by its self. The silence made me uncomfortable and I started running toward the door. Once I was out into the hallway I began walking fast down the hallway to my room. I opened the door quickly and slammed it behind me. Looking around my room I saw that I was the only one home at the time. I went to sit on my bed when I jumped again as my phone went off.

I answered it quickly "Hello."

"Ellie? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Why did you ask that?" I responded.

"You seem out of breath." Tyler answered.

I took a few deep breaths. "Oh, I'm sorry something weird just happened is all. I'm fine what's up?"

"What do you mean something weird just happened?" He paused. "What happened?"

"Just forget it its stupid."

"I was calling to see if you were going to the Dell's tonight." Tyler explained.

"Yeah, you'll see me there with Sara, and Kate." I replied.

"Cool. Well if anything weird happens again. You can call me alright."

"Thanks. I might just have to do that. I'll see ya."

"Bye Ell." He said before the line disconnected.

I decided that I was being too much of a drama queen about what had happened. I finished drying off and started looking threw my closet. I decided on a pair of low rise jeans and a dark red cashmere fashion sweater. It hugged my body just right and then I threw on my converses. I grabbed everything that I might need and locked up the room before heading to Sara and Kate's.

For a Friday night it seemed that more people were already out rather than running around getting ready. I was still a little shook from what happened in the shower, even though it was probably noting.

"Get in here! We need to hurry and do your hair." Kate said pulling me inside.

They were already ready, hair and makeup applied.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked me as I sat down at the vanity.

"I was showering." I answered.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered with a smile as I watched them working on my hair.

"There is going to be a keg, are you going to drink?" Kate asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders thinking about all the keggers I've been to before.

"You don't drink?" Sara asked.

"Oh!" I laughed. "I drink. I'll have a few drinks since it's been awhile." I stated.

"Where'd you guys want to go to eat?" Kate asked.

"Valentino's I guess, its quick, quite, and the guys can't find us to bother us." Sara joked.

"Right! I agree, if I'm going to be with Pogue all night I need some space first" Kate stated.

My hair was done and I took a look at it. I looked different like one of those girls you see in a hair commercial. It was curled nicely, big, long, loose, curls falling around my shoulders. And a small bump on the top where part of my hair was pulled up. It was cute and I could actually say I liked it. I applied my gold eye shadow and the rest of my make up before we headed out.

The drive to Valentino's was full of chatter about the party tonight and guys that went to Spenser. They were telling me some of the funny things that the guys have done and I laughed at every one. We got seated after a ten minute wait and ordered our drinks. Kate whipped out her fake I.D and ordered a Long Island Iced tea.

I snickered. "You remind me of my friend Ava."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"Yea it's good." I answered.

_Bad._

"Definitely good." I repeated and we all laughed.

We looked at the menu and ordered our food. I listened to their conversation about some teacher from a class they had together.

I interrupted because I had to get the incident off my mind. "Has the water in the shower ever become freezing cold when you guys were in there?"

They looked at me puzzled for a moment. "With all the people that go here the school has an extremely good heating system. They have to." Kate explained.

"Why?" Sara asked.

I described to them what had happened earlier that day in the showers. They seemed surprised by it or something. They didn't say much but I guessed it was because I was being a drama queen about the situation.

"It was probably nothing I mean it has never happened to me before but I'm sure that it was just a coincidence." Kate said.

"Well what about the shower turning off by itself?" Sara added.

"That is weird." Kate added.

We decided to forget about it and head to the Dell's since it was beginning to get dark.


	8. Friendship is a Touchy Subject

Chapter 8- Friendship is a Touchy Subject

We parked in the middle of the woods and got out of the car. It reminded me of times I had when I was back home. On weekends when no one's parents were gone, and there was no parties…we'd have to settle for a gallon of cheap rum, beer, and the woods. The suspense of wondering when and if the cops were about to bust us, and what direction we had to run in was fun. I swore I didn't know how high of a fence I could jump until the feds were on my tail.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself.

Travis's cousin lived around here and this party wasn't just for Spenser. The other schools gathered here also from what I've been told. I really didn't want to run into him because I didn't want any ties to Travis at all.

"You ready to have some fun?" Kate asked as we exited the woods and made our way to the bonfire.

"This place is pretty crowded already." I stated as I followed them.

"It usually is." Sara replied.

We got over to the edge of where people were dancing and looked around.

"They are always late." Kate complained before walking over to the keg, Sara following her.

I hesitated for a moment before doing the same. I haven't drunk anything since my long drawn out binge that lasted almost two months. I would literally drink everyday for the fun of it; I stopped when I started to feel depressed when I didn't drink. I hated knowing I wouldn't have any fun doing anything unless I had a drink in my hand.

"They are here." Sara said watching the four boys come toward them.

I stood back somewhat and sipped on my beer. Budweiser…good choice. I was a beer girl; I could taste the difference between brands.

"Ellie come over here." Sara said getting me to move closer.

"Hey what's up Ell?" Caleb greeted me, along with the others.

"So what do you think about this party huh?" Pogue smiled. "Pretty sweet."

"I like it seems like a good time so far." I answered.

Reid was looking at me again and I was about to ask him what the interest was.

"I need a drink." He stated before heading for the keg.

I lifted the cup to my mouth and chugged it in only a few seconds. "And I need a refill." I said walking away from the curious stares.

I followed Reid to the line for the keg and got right behind him. He turned around and looked at me before making a disgusted face.

"So mind telling me why you keep staring daggers?" I asked all most nonchalantly.

He chuckled. "I like you Ellie can't you see that?"

"Oh yea, and your favorite color is pink too right?" I joked.

"Ahh, you can really read a person." He said with sarcasticness.

I rolled my eyes.

"Really I want to know what your problem is with me." I stated.

He was quite for a moment moving up the line. "Why'd you move here? And where'd you come from?" he asked quietly.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with my question. But I don't know why I came here truthfully. One day my parents said we were coming here and I was to be attending Spenser. I'm sure it had to do with the trouble I was getting into back home. And home would be Maryland which you should already know."

"I don't pay attention to what you say, so how would I know that?" Reid said with an attitude.

I sucked my teeth. "Hmm, then why did you ask me? Seriously Reid what is up?" I tried again.

"You, I don't know what it is but there's a secret you're not telling anyone. You look vaguely familiar." He said before filling up his cup and walking away.

How could I look familiar when I never saw him before in my life? I'd been here once I was told but I was only like 1 or 2. I couldn't remember what I was told but he couldn't remember an infant if he was an infant himself. What a strange boy he was. I filled my cup and headed back over to the group. They were all having conversations and having a good time while Caleb and Sara went to dance.

Pogue and Kate were all over each other a few feet away. Reid and Tyler were standing together and I felt almost totally alone in the crowd. Reid walked off and Tyler strolled over to me and smiled.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I'd have more fun if I were dancing."

He seemed nervous by my statement. "I don't really dance."

"I don't really either but we might as well." I countered.

He glanced around and sighed.

"C'monnn!" I pleaded grabbing his hand and heading over near Sara and Caleb.

I had only been dancing for about ten minutes when I felt a small tug on my right arm. Tyler stopped to look at the person. I turned around to see the face of Keith, which was Travis's cousin.

"Hmm look at what I found. Sweet little Eleanor." He said laughing.

"Give it a rest Keith." I whispered.

He smiled that devilish smile and rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to see how my cousin's girlfriend was doing. And what she was doing dancing like that with another guy."

"One, I'm doing perfectly fine and Two, I'm not his girlfriend anymore." I stated turning around to my friends who were watching the scene.

"Why'd you come here anyway?" He asked pulling me back.

"God why does everyone keep asking me that!" I yelled yanking my arm back. "I. DO. NOT. KNOW. WHY THEY MADE ME MOVE HERE."

"Chill Ell babe I was just asking a question." He stated.

I backed up a few steps and he closed the gap quickly.

"I don't mean to be the barrier of bad news but Travis mentioned coming up here for a visit." He whispered before going on. "I know it isn't because he misses me too much, but if he's going to be around Ell you better watch what you do."

"I don't have to watch anything." I retorted.

"I'd say you do." He looked evil sometimes.

"Is there a problem." Caleb's voice said next to me.

"No it's okay just an old friend is all." I stated.

Keith looked hard at Caleb before releasing my wrist; he huffed and started walking away. "Remember what I said!" He yelled back to me before disappearing in the crowd.

I took a long sip from my cup and turned to Caleb "Hey thanks for that."

He smiled. "No problem, just keeping the peace."

"Yea like always." I heard Reid mumble from the side.

Caleb shot him a look and threw his arm around Sara.

"Sorry Tyler, old friends can be enemies." I joked. He just smiled and shrugged it off.

"Who's Travis?" Kate asked.

I wanted to avoid the subject but I wasn't going to blow her off. "An ex-boyfriend from back home. We broke up a few days ago and that was his cousin."

"Oh, drama drama." Kate joked before going to dance with Pogue.

Everyone was beginning to start to get rowdy after a few more drinks. I had another dance with Tyler and carried conversations with the others. The DJ stopped his music and notified everyone that cops were on their way. There was kids sprinting in all directions and I followed the gang toward the woods. I didn't run like them I decided to just walk fast. There were so many people I didn't see the point. The cops couldn't get everyone and I still had my drink in hand. I wanted to finish the refreshing beverage.

Walking into the woods I had forgotten what way the car was and there were too many people to see who was where.

"Shit." I said pulling out my cell to make a phone call.

No service.

Oh this was fabulous.

I sighed and continued to walk straight as the woods got emptier and emptier. Why didn't I just run like the rest of them? I checked my phone a few more times and still nothing.

"Ughhh!" I let out a frustrated scream as I made my way through the forest.

"Lost?" I heard someone say from behind me. Almost too quite to hear.

I turned around to see no one anywhere but old trees.

I panicked and looked at my phone again. A few text messages just came in now that I had service.

_Sara: I can't find you! The car is to your left!_

_Kate: We have to go! Pogue said they'd find you. Come to our dorm when you get back ASAP._

_Sara: I'm sorry but the cops and I have a car._

_Tyler: Are you okay?_

I dialed Sara's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey. Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked on the first ring.

"Yeah I'm fine. My sense of direction is messed up sorry about that." I answered.

"Happens to the best of us, Are you on your way back?"

I paused. "Well, truthfully I'm still in the woods." I laughed hectically.

"That's not funny. They haven't found you yet." She stated.

"No but I'll be okay I'm a big girl. I'll hang up with you and I'll call Tyler. I'll text you when I'm on my way girl. Sorry again." I explained.

"Oh it's alright, make sure you do."

I agreed and hung up the cell phone.

"Still lost?" That fucking whispers again.

"Fuck off." I said, feeling ridiculous for talking to no one.

A few minutes later I felt someone coming up behind me. I got nervous and tightened my fist, turning around quickly I began to throw a punch.

"Christ! What the hell Ellie." I heard someone say before I focused on Reid.

"Reid? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know maybe roaming around looking for some missing chick." He said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to ya know." I stated.

He laughed. "Oh yea I had to, it was either that or get yelled at by the rest of them for not helping."

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I decided to just walk." I admitted.

He looked at me for a second before turning around and motioning me to follow him. After about 15 minutes of walking we came upon Tyler's Hummer. I was grateful when I got to it and waited for the okay to get in.

"C'mon girl! Waiting for an invite or something?" Tyler said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I smiled back and climbed in looking at the woods passing us by.


	9. Ghost

Chapter 10- Same Blood

**Reid's P.O.V**

_I was standing in the corner of my dorm watching Ellie scared on the bed as Caleb talked to her. I took a trip to my parents house yesterday and looked threw some of my mother's old things in the attic. I found a photo album full of pictures from her high school years. The strange thing was a picture of her and my father next to Caleb's father and another girl which wasn't his mother. I saw this girl in a few other pictures before she disappeared and Caleb's mother started appearing. I don't know what this meant but it had to be something. I was sick and tired of waiting around for more clues I wanted the answer now._

_I walked out telling them I had research also and headed to my house._

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked through the large front door.

"Reid?" She asked coming in from the living room.

"I need to talk to you" I said before motioning her to follow me onto the back balcony.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with your brothers or you?" She asked looking worried.

"No." I sighed. "Look I know you hate me snooping around."

"You're good at that." My mother said knowingly.

"Well I was looking threw you high school photos for…well just for…Hmmm let's say fun." I watched her give me a look and I smiled. "Caleb's mom wasn't always there was she? There was someone before her?"

My mom looked shocked for a moment and then her face went soft. "…Kathleen." She said softly. "What's this all about Reid?"

"Someone had more than one child. Someone had two didn't they?" I said hoping for a truthful answer.

Her eyes went huge and she grabbed my arm. "What have you heard? Reid this isn't funny."

"Mom! I don't mean for it to be funny. No one has to know but us it's just a question I want an answer to." She had begun to walk away. "I could always ask dad."

She stopped and turned around and looked at me. "Come inside, this might take a while."

I smiled triumph and followed.

I sat down at the kitchen table across from her as she put on a pot of coffee on. I hated coffee but I drunk it so she didn't have to drink alone. She looked as though she was about to tell something so secretive it might ruin her.

"You know that I met your father in high school, we all met each other in high school." She started and I nodded. "Caleb's father was more of a playboy at times and he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant with Caleb first. When Caleb was 2 months old they got into a fight and he went out to a local bar."

"Mom it's okay you can go on I'm not 12. You don't have to sugar coat it for me."I reassured her so I could get the whole story.

"Kathleen was my best friend which is why you saw her in a lot of those pictures. She was also a fling of Caleb's father before he met Caleb's mother. He went out the night of the fight and cheated on her with Kathleen." She rubbed her head and took a sip of her coffee. "A few weeks later she came to me telling me that she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it and tried to convince her it had to have been someone else she had intercourse with. As you know the ones with The Power can only have one child, a son."

I nodded. I couldn't believe what she was telling me right now it didn't seem to make any sense.

"She swore up and down that she didn't have sex with anyone else and that he was the first in months. I believed her, I could tell how scared she was and how honest she was being with me. I took it upon myself to let Caleb's dad know what he had done. It had to be known because no one thought it ever could. This caused a stir within the Covenant and everyone was on edge. Of course it got back to Caleb's mother but she knew that she was the one with a son, and she was in love. She stayed with him after he pleaded for months."

She poured another cup.

"Kathleen informed me she was moving to Maryland and never coming back to Ipswich again. She stayed in contact with me for a while sending me pictures of the daughter she had. She named her Eleanor, after her great grandmother."

"How old would she be right now?" I asked.

"I'd say Eleanor is about seventeen now. She is living with Kathleen's sister and her husband Mike Ryland. She sent me a few photos from under that last name. When Eleanor was a year old her mother began to go crazy, no one knows why this happened. She started talking about how she wanted to kill herself, and ever since she had her daughter she became depressed. Well she ended up committing suicide that month. September was when I got the call telling me the situation and what was going to happen to Ell. I told Kathleen's mother it'd be best if Eleanor didn't know about her mother and father. It would be best if Sharon just took her in as her own. And that's what happened. Sharon was 4 years older than Kathleen and had already been engaged to Mike for a year. They were both successful in college and could take Ell in."

My mother had a few tears running down her cheek from the story she just told.

"I used to show you pictures of her when you were younger; telling you this was your god-sister. I stopped after a while. Knowing your father would get mad because it may cause problems within the Covenant."

"I still wish I could see Eleanor. Kathleen always said that I was her godmother even if not told in the church." She wiped the tears away. "Why are you asking this Reid?"

I felt bad for asking now. Seeing my mother this way and now having to answer her questions. I could lie but that wouldn't be fair considering she just told me the whole truth. "I don't think Kathleen's daughter is living in Maryland with her aunt. I think she's the new student at Spenser."

When I said that I could see the surprise on my mother's face. It was full of happiness and confusion. "Do the rest of the Son's expect anything?"

"No."

"Can you keep it that way please? Reid I want you to go now. You have studying to get to. Your father should be returning soon and then we will have to deal with his questions. I think there have been enough of them today."

I nodded and got up to leave I kissed my mother good bye and headed out to the Hummer I had stolen from Tyler.

"REID!" My mother called form the porch.

"Yea?"

"Can you maybe bring her by sometime? Just so I can see her?"

I smiled and nodded before making my way back to Nicky's.

I wasn't going to tell anyone. Not yet. But I don't know if I could live with such a secret from my brothers.

It seemed wrong.

But breaking someone's heart seemed worse.

This wasn't the Reid I knew ten minutes ago.

My mother really cared about Ellie, and she was my God-Sister. Family almost. There were enough ties to call it that. Maybe.


	10. Same Blood

Chapter 10- Same Blood

_I was standing in the corner of my dorm watching Ellie scared on the bed as Caleb talked to her. I took a trip to my parents house yesterday and looked threw some of my mother's old things in the attic. I found a photo album full of pictures from her high school years. The strange thing was a picture of her and my father next to Caleb's father and another girl which wasn't his mother. I saw this girl in a few other pictures before she disappeared and Caleb's mother started appearing. I don't know what this meant but it had to be something. I was sick and tired of waiting around for more clues I wanted the answer now._

_I walked out telling them I had research also and headed to my house._

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked through the large front door.

"Reid?" She asked coming in from the living room.

"I need to talk to you" I said before motioning her to follow me onto the back balcony.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with your brothers or you?" She asked looking worried.

"No." I sighed. "Look I know you hate me snooping around."

"You're good at that." My mother said knowingly.

"Well I was looking threw you high school photos for…well just for…Hmmm let's say fun." I watched her give me a look and I smiled. "Caleb's mom wasn't always there was she? There was someone before her?"

My mom looked shocked for a moment and then her face went soft. "…Kathleen." She said softly. "What's this all about Reid?"

"Someone had more than one child. Someone had two didn't they?" I said hoping for a truthful answer.

Her eyes went huge and she grabbed my arm. "What have you heard? Reid this isn't funny."

"Mom! I don't mean for it to be funny. No one has to know but us it's just a question I want an answer to." She had begun to walk away. "I could always ask dad."

She stopped and turned around and looked at me. "Come inside, this might take a while."

I smiled triumph and followed.

I sat down at the kitchen table across from her as she put on a pot of coffee. I hated coffee but I drunk it so she didn't have to drink alone. She looked as though she was about to tell something so secretive it might ruin her.

"You know that I met your father in high school, we all met each other in high school." She started and I nodded. "Caleb's father was more of a playboy at times and he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant with Caleb first. When Caleb was one they got into a fight and he went out to a local bar."

"Mom its okay you can go on I'm not 12. You don't have to sugar coat it for me."I reassured her so I could get the whole story.

"Kathleen was my best friend which is why you saw her in a lot of those pictures. She was also a fling of Caleb's father before he met Caleb's mother. He went out the night of the fight and cheated on her with Kathleen." She rubbed her head and took a sip of her coffee. "A few weeks later she came to me telling me that she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it and tried to convince her it had to have been someone else she had intercourse with. As you know the ones with The Power can only have one child, a son."

I nodded. I couldn't believe what she was telling me right now it didn't seem to make any sense.

"She swore up and down that she didn't have sex with anyone else and that he was the first in months. I believed her, I could tell how scared she was and how honest she was being with me. I took it upon myself to let Caleb's dad know what he had done. It had to be known because no one thought it ever could. This caused a stir within the Covenant and everyone was on edge. Of course it got back to Caleb's mother but she knew that she was having a son, and she was in love. She stayed with him after he pleaded for months."

She poured another cup.

"Kathleen informed me she was moving to Maryland and never coming back to Ipswich again. She stayed in contact with me for a while sending me pictures of the daughter she had. She named her Eleanor, after her great grandmother."

"How old would she be right now?" I asked.

"I'd say Eleanor is about seventeen now. She is living with Kathleen's sister and her husband Mike Ryland. She sent me a few photos from under that last name. When Eleanor was a year old her mother began to go crazy, no one knows why this happened. She started talking about how she wanted to kill herself, and ever since she had her daughter she became depressed. Well she ended up committing suicide that month. September was when I got the call telling me the situation and what was going to happen to Ell. I told Kathleen's mother it'd be best if Eleanor didn't know about her mother and father. It would be best is Sharon, just took her in as her own. And that's what happened. Sharon was 4 years older than Kathleen and had already been engaged to Mike for a year. They were both successful in college and could take Ell in."

My mother had a few tears running down her cheek from the story she just told.

"I used to show you pictures of her when you were younger; telling you this was your god-sister. I stopped after a while. Knowing your father would get mad because it may cause problems within the Covenant."

"I still wish I could see Eleanor. Kathleen always said that I was her godmother even if not told in the church." She wiped the tears away. "Why are you asking this Reid?"

I felt bad for asking now. Seeing my mother this way and now having to answer her questions. I could lie but that wouldn't be fair considering she just told me the whole truth. "I don't think Kathleen's daughter is living in Maryland with her aunt. I think she's the new student at Spenser."

When I said that I could see the surprise on my mother's face. It was full of happiness and confusion. "Do the rest of the Son's expect anything?"

"No."

"Can you keep it that way please? Reid I want you to go now. You have studying to get to. Your father should be returning soon and then we will have to deal with his questions. I think there have been enough of them today."

I nodded and got up to leave I kissed my mother good bye and headed out to the Hummer I had stolen from Tyler.

"REID!" My mother called form the porch.

"Yea?"

"Can you maybe bring her bye sometime? Just so I can see her?"

I smiled and nodded before making my way back to Nicky's.

I wasn't going to tell anyone. Not yet. But I don't know if I could live with such a secret from my brothers.

It seemed wrong.

But breaking someone's heart seemed worse.

This wasn't the Reid I knew ten minutes ago.

My mother really cared about Ellie, and she was my God-Sister. Family almost. There were enough ties to call it that. Maybe.


	11. Every Burdon Has its Version

Chapter 11- Every Burdon Has its Version

CALEB'S P.O.V

Pogue and I sat in the Spenser library looking thru old books of school history. We were baffled by what was happening to our new friend Ellie. She wasn't connected to us in anyway except maybe the growing closeness of her and Tyler. If Chase was back it still didn't make sense because Reid was the next one to ascend. So why would he target someone that Tyler might get involved with. We weren't having much luck until we headed to the old yearbooks. We picked up the ones that our parents had in their attics. We wanted to take a break and figured that we would flip through the pictures of our parents. There was a picture of my father with a girl I didn't recognize; next to him were the parents of Reid Garwin.

"Who is that?" Pogue asked studying the picture also.

"I don't know." I answered letting my eyes drift to the caption under the photo.

"Kathleen…" Pogue whispered speaking what my eyes were reading.

I went to the senior pictures in the beginning of the book and looked for the girl Kathleen, I found her on the second page. Kathleen Burns was her name and she had that dark brown hair almost dark red like Ellie had described. The eyes were a very pretty hazel, defiantly were not black. I decided I should head to my house to ask my mother what she knew about her. Obviously she had to be their friend back in high school. I told Pogue to go ahead with Kate since they had something planned. I got into my mustang and waved as Pogue headed back on his bike. I didn't even know what to ask about this girl Kathleen since I didn't know how it related at all to our Covenant.

When I got to the house my mother was sitting by the fire drinking something from a crystal glass. It wasn't hard to guess what it was either.

"Mom." I said approaching her.

"Yes?" She asked not making eye contact.

"Did you remember a friend of yours from high school? Kathleen?" I asked her sitting down.

She looked at me for a moment before pouring herself another glass. "She wasn't my friend."

"Dad's friend?" I tried again.

She looked even angrier. "No it was your father's whore and Reid's mother's friend."

I was surprised at what she said. "Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"No, she's dead. She killed herself after she had a daughter she went crazy. I don't want to talk any further on the subject." She stated turning her body away from me.

I got up kissed her on her head and walked up into my room to call Sara.

ELLIE'S P.O.V

"That was a good movie." I stated as I walked out of Tyler's bathroom.

I had gone to take a shower and then proceeded to get ready for the day in the bathroom so I knew I was safe with Tyler right in the next room. I let my hair fall in curls and I applied some makeup, a pair of jeans and a sweater was my mood today.

"That's the 100th time you said that since we finished watching it." Tyler smiled. "Did you want to head to Nicky's for lunch?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Is that the plan for tonight? To hang out at Nicky's with everyone?"

"Like always." He rolled his eyes.

"So do we really want to spend all day and most of the night there?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"What other options do we have for lunch?" I sat down on the bed with him again.

"We could always order something, do you like Chinese?" Tyler asked putting in another movie.

"Do I? It's like my favorite food. Chicken and Broccoli over white rice." I always ordered the same thing.

"Beef and Broccoli for me but with fried rice." He laughed while grabbing the menu which contained the number. He got on his cell phone and began giving the person our order.

I got up and roamed around his side of the room looking at all of his belongings. I ran my fingers over a few books he had on the shelve, not reading the titles. One book looked extremely old and worn, something you'd see in an old medieval movie.

"They said 30 minutes." Tyler whispered in my left ear from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. "God you scared me."

He just laughed. "Looking for something?"

"No, just exploring my new best friend's room." I explained.

"Just friends?" He asked jokingly.

"Friends with benefits?" I joked back.

"All the benefits of friends, but we're more than that?" He smiled.

I stepped closer "Okay." I agreed with a mischievous grin.

"What?" He seemed surprised at my give in of whatever we were doing.

"You guys are fuckin' lame." Reid said as he slammed the door behind him and laid on his bed. Turning off whatever movie Tyler put in and changing it to his liking.

AN: I understand these past few chapters have been short and I'm sorry to all my readers. I have an outlined planned and I intend to start making longer chapters. The next chapter will be the last short one when they are at Nicky's for the night. Then the "action" will begin, thank you for continuing to read though it isn't so interesting right now. =]


End file.
